What Goes Around, Comes Back Around
by Life-Is-For-Finding-Answers xx
Summary: While on a short break, Gene and Alex investigate a murder at the Everyman Theatre. When clues lead nowhere and nobody can provide information, must they turn to the extreme possibility of karma? Pair this with our favourite couple as they cope with hotel mix ups, jealously, and a very interesting nightwear mishap! Early S2. Galex :D


**Authors Note: **_Another story from me! It's a little different from my others and I wanted to see if it works. It's set during series two, probably before episode four but without so much of the corruption. Please review, and don't forget to look at my poll on my profile page :) thank you!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything to do with Ashes to Ashes, and, as much as I wish I did, I don't think they'll ever give away the rights ;)_

* * *

_**What Goes Around, Comes Around  
**_  
_**Chapter One-The Compulsory Break**_

* * *

Sometimes Alex wished that the office life at Fenchurch was a little quieter. Sure, it was great to go actually go out and catch some criminals the old fashioned way – a far cry from 2008 – but when it came to reports, all she wanted was a few minutes of P and _bloody_ Q.

However, in the middle of August, when the temperature in CID was approaching the working limit, Alex decided that enough was enough, and that Luigi's was beckoning. Gene, Ray and Chris had left about an hour or two ago, but Shaz and herself chose to stay and battle with the heat for the sake of a water-tight case.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling to have little beads of sweat on her forehead and running down her back and so, after feeling disgruntled about being left behind, she told Shaz that they were heading to Luigi's.

Shaz nodded eagerly at Alex's suggestions and finished up quickly on the typewriter. Shuffling her paperwork, notes and reports into a specific order, Alex wondered distractedly what the Guv was doing right now. _Hooking up with a young busty blonde,_ she thought sourly. A little voice sounded from deep inside her, _Jealous, are we Alex?_

Alex frowned – of course she wasn't. Shaz had stood up and awaited Alex's direction to leave. As they passed SuperMac's office, she overheard a startling conversation.

"_So, I think the best thing to do is to force them to a different area."_

"_I agree. That way it'll be easier to keep an eye on them and monitor progress."_

Eyes wide, Alex walked out through reception in a slight daze. Who was Mac talking about? What are they going to do to CID? Why are they monitoring progress?

Alex wasn't one to panic, so making sure she maintained a calm expression, she walked out into reception, Shaz tailing mimicking her step for step. Subconsciously, Alex fiddled with her jacket sleeve, and if Gene was here, she knew that he would know something was wrong; it was the way they worked.

* * *

When Alex arrived into work the next day, she noticed that things were tidier and everybody's faces were grim. Ray was tapping impatiently on the desk instead of smoking – _withdrawal symptoms,_ Alex thought.

Desperately trying to write up a report in the corner was Chris, fiddling with a pencil and dodging rubbers that were being thrown by Terry. There was no sight of Gene, but the blinds were drawn in his office so Alex assumed he was in there with a superior. _SuperMac, _Alex though bitterly.

Taking a seat at her desk, she resumed the report that was started last night. It was a troublesome case; a young girl was murdered on another station's turf but she worked in the building next door to Fenchurch. Alex was trying to determine why she was killed and what types of people they should be looking for. So far, she had nothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeaky door handle and a presence looming over the entire office.

"Right then Bollyknickers. Go 'ome, pack your stuff – we leave in fifteen." Puzzled faces met Gene's statement but Ray's was soon replaced by amusement.

"Get in there Guv!" He called out, smirking at Alex.

"Raymondo show the lady some respect. Me and Bolls 'r' 'eading off to the delightful county of Gloucestershire while you lot 'r' bein' evaluated by SuperMac."

Needless to say, this revelation was met with a variety of responses. Terry and Bammo swapped uncertain glances – how did a department function without a DCI or DI? Eyes wide, and with a suspiciously over exaggerated cough, Ray raised an eyebrow and looked at Gene. _Get in there! _He thought, echoing his earlier words. Chris, still engrossed in the report, frowned and raised his hand.

"Just you and the Boss...er, Ma'am, Guv? What about me an' Ray?"

And Shaz, well she just looked Alex in the eye and grinned conspiringly.

Alex smirked and refused to meet Gene's eyes. _It's going to be one very interesting compulsory break._

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I know it's only short, but my muse ditched me halfway through the morning!__Still, I'd love to hear your opinions! _

_And I apologise for the lack of updates recently *ahem* many, many months! I haven't disappeared completely, I just had lots of exams, and I wanted to sort through some story plans :) Hopefully I'll be back soon! (And there's a poll on my profile about which story I should update next!)_

Finding Answers xx


End file.
